


Phallocentric

by LizaPod



Series: Make Out Kids [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 19 "fuck"s in 500 words, Blowjobs, Character Study, M/M, Rimming, actually the language is pretty rough all over, character-appropriate disdain for stereotypes with impolite language, look if you've seen the show you should expect these sorts of terms, this was supposed to be porn and ended up a character study, unapologetic crudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPod/pseuds/LizaPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study, Mickey Milkovich</p><p>They don’t talk about the scar on Mickey’s thigh and how it makes them feel except when Ian grabs it mid-fuck and Mickey punches him in the kidneys afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallocentric

Mickey loves _cock_. He loves cock, and asses you could bounce a quarter off, and short hair and stubble under his fingers when he gets head, and teeth in his shoulder when someone’s balls-deep in him. He likes getting _fucked_. It doesn’t make him a bitch, or a pussy, or whatever the fucking douchebags his brothers hang out with think getting assfucked makes you. He’d pay to see them take a dick without crying like little girls.

Okay no he wouldn’t, ‘cause his brothers run with fucking pigs he’d pay to _never_ show him their cocks, but yeah. Getting off on getting reamed doesn’t mean shit except that he goes through more fucking Astroglide.

What he doesn’t fucking love is all the shit that goes along with being some kind of card-carrying Boystown homo. He’s not into the waxed-up twink-on-E backroom bullshit, he doesn’t want some old dude with tattoos like his dad’s in assless pants and nipple clamps, or getting covered in glitter and rainbows and shit. He’s not fucking _Queer as Folk_ , which he has fucking watched, goddammit, because that one dude was hot, but that isn’t what he fucking wants.

Mickey likes Gallagher because he gets it. It’s not about being a one-homo pride parade. It’s cock. It’s shotgunning stolen Goose Island and Kev’s actually-decent weed and fucking in the walk-in fridge at the store. They don’t talk about their fucking feelings about alcoholic dads and slutty sisters. They don’t talk about the scar on Mickey’s thigh and _how it makes them feel_ except when Ian grabs it mid-fuck and Mickey punches him in the kidneys afterwards.

Ian doesn’t complain when he quits the cash-and-grab to lay brick for more money and less awkward hanging around time. He shows up at Mickey’s a week later with a six pack and blows him after a couple rounds of Gears of War, and leaves when Mickey’s dad gets home and kicks them off the couch to watch the lottery numbers.

Ian offers to let Mickey fuck him a few times, when he’s got this sappy post-orgasm look on his stupid freckled face that’s always clean even when he’s been doing his ROTC bullshit crawling through mud and blowing superior officers or whatever wholesome American shit he does there. It’s kinda cute, like he wants to be fair or something. Mickey doesn’t really want to fuck him, though. He fucks himself on Ian’s dick instead, or blows him, and finally offers to eat his fucking asshole out if he’ll just stop fucking asking.

He eats him out anyway, actually, but Ian stops asking and he’s glad. It’s a selfish thing, really. Mickey _likes_ getting fucked and he likes Ian fucking him. He likes it when he gets his face pulled out of the pillow and kissed to keep him quiet instead, even though he’s not exactly wailing like some porn chick. He likes the sweaty hand pulling at his dick and the bruises on his hips.

Mickey Milkovich likes _cock_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be hardcore buttfucking porn, possibly with rimming, and then my superego got in the way of my id and I had to write ~headspace~ shit first. I have been duly mocked as the pretentious asshat that I am for saying that out loud.


End file.
